


Be my babydoll

by TedraKitty



Series: NSFW art [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Castiel in babydoll nightie, and in the matching panties
Series: NSFW art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699282
Kudos: 8





	Be my babydoll




End file.
